1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus and a housing.
2. Related Art
A steering apparatus for a vehicle or the like is provided with an input portion that receives a steering force from a steering portion such as a steering wheel, and an output portion that receives the steering force from the input portion, and transmits the steering force to a steered portion such as a wheel. The steering apparatus uses a rack and pinion mechanism that has a pinion shaft and a rack shaft having a rack connected to a pinion of the pinion shaft so as to transmit a force from the input portion to the output portion.
The pinion shaft or the rack shaft is accommodated in a predetermined housing. A cover member, a so-called boot, is attached to at least the housing accommodating the rack shaft, and covers an end portion of the housing (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-230517).